Link Battle Royale (Part 4)
This is the fourth Link Battle Royale. To see the home page, click here. This battle includes the hero from Spirit Tracks, A Link Between Worlds and Four Swords. Description The Hero of Trains, The New Hero of Hyrule and the Hero of the Four Sword battle for a spot in the final battle. Interlude Boomstick: Finally! After this we won't have to do anymore! Wiz: Well... Actually, we have the finale so, we do have to do one more. Boomstick: ...No. Wiz: I'll dock your pay if you quit on me now. Boomstick: Ugh... fine.... The fourth part in a Link battle Royale. Wiz: The New Hero of Hyrule. Boomstick: The Hero of Trains. Wiz: And The Hero of the Four Sword. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. The Hero of the Four Sword Wiz: Despite also using the Four Sword, these heroes are NOT exactly like the Hero of Light from Four Swords Adventures. Actually, this game came BEFORE adventures in the timeline. Anyways, Zelda was stolen by Vaati. So, Link pulled the Four Sword to save her. Young Link split into four. One Red, one Blue, and one Purple. Like Adventures, Red was anger, Blue was calm, and Purple was cheerful. The four would soon go on to defeating the Wind Mage Vaati and rescuing Zelda. Boomstick: They all wield a bow. These can shoot infinite shots! Charging the bow & arrow will increase its strength and speed when shot. The bombs do just what you'd think: They blow up things and enemies. Though, they can be caught in the explosion too. The boomerang fetch items from faraway, and can temporarily stun enemies too. Wiz: The Roc's Cape will allow the Links temporary flight. If they want, they can smash back down with their sword pointed out, to stab people. The magnet will bring enemies closer, and can even bring the Link's across a cliff if a metal is on the other side! While being brought closer, the enemy will be stunned too. They also carry around the Hylian shield. This shield is completely indescribable. Finally, they have a CHAIN CHOMP. This Mario enemy will try and bite any enemy around, and is carried around by a leash. Link: *All four kill Vaati* The New Hero of Hyrule Wiz: The New Hero of Hyrule is the most recent incarnation of Link from A Link Between Worlds. Boomstick: In other words, spoilers lie ahead. You have been warned. Wiz: This Link has a good sized inventory. First is the Master Sword lvl3, which does much more damage than the normal master sword. When at full health, Link can high-speed fire laser beams from it. Boomstick: He also has the Hylian Shield, which is completely indestructible, as well as Red Mail which makes Link take only 1/4th of the damage attacks would normally do. He also has Ravio's Bracelet, which lets him merge into walls, and the Titan's mitt, which can let him lift rocks four times his size. Wiz: This Link also carries Pegasus Boots, which allow him to run really, really fast, as well as Zora Flippers, which let him swim and dive a little. Boomstick: Wiz, sometimes Nintendo has awesome names, but other times... Wiz: What? Boomstick: This. Nearly every other item has the word "Nice" in it. So uncreative. Wiz: Well, first there are Nice Bombs, which have a large explosive radius, and do a lot of damage. Then there's the Nice Bow, which can shoot 3 arrows at once. There's the Nice Boomerang, which Link can throw three of at once. Boomstick: There's the Nice Fire Rod, which sends out a large pillar of flames, the Nice Ice rod, which drops 4 ice crystals, freezing enemies, and the Nice Sand Rod, which can raise pillars of sand or stun enemies. Wiz: Rounding out his arsenal are the Nice Hammer, which does a lot of damage, but also makes a shockwave to stun enemies, the Nice Hookshot, which does slight damage from long-range, and the Nice Tornado Rod, which cools things and stuns enemies. Boomstick: And this Link is no pushover! Despite only being able to swing horizontally, he defeated Ganon, Yuga, and Hilda all morphed into one while holding both the Triforces of Wisdom and Power, while Link only had the Triforce of Courage and himself. Wiz: This Link can also do the Great Spin, Which does a great deal of damage over a large range, but is only avalible at full health. Boomstick: But still, with this inventory, Anyone will have a tough time against The New Hero of Hyrule. (Cutscene where Link kills Yuganon) The Hero of Trains Boomstick: Lastly is The Hero of... Trains? Did i read that right? Wiz: That's correct, The Hero of Trains. Boomstick: That makes no sense. Wiz: Does it make sense to have a floating city? Boomstick: Well no, but... Wiz: But what? (Small pause) Exactly. The Hero of Trains wields the Lokomo Sword, a sword that can stun Phantoms and fires a beam of energy at full health when swung. Boomstick: He can also use the Great Spin attack, a spin attack with a larger radius, but a regular spin attack must be used 3 times in a row before this is activated. Man, what a hassle! Wiz: The Hero of Trains also uses the Shield of Antiquity, a Shield once used by The Hero of Winds. Boomstick: Man, talk about hand-me-downs! Wiz: His first item is the Whirlwind, a fan-like device that can stun enemies, move small objects, and propel Link across water while on a floating block. Boomstick: He also has the Boomerang, which... also, stuns enemies... pick up small objects and move fire around. Wiz: The Whip is an item that can disarm opponents, grab and throw various objects, and is similar to the Grappling Hook from Wind Waker in the sense that Link can swing around with it. Boomstick: He also has the Bow, which can shoot enemies... like a bow. He also has the Bow of Light, but only works on evil. Wiz: He also has the Bombs, and the Sand Wand- an object that can raise pillars of sand within a very long range. Boomstick: And... thats about it. Wiz: Despite a small arsenal, it's simplicity and uniqueness may lead The Hero of Trains to Victory. (Cutscene where Link kills Malladus) Fight (4S = The Hero of the Four Sword, ST = Hero of Trains, BW = New Hero of Hyrule.) All Links are in a fighting pose and begin battling. Fight! 4S Red and Blue go to ST while Purple and Green charge BW. ST uses the Boomerang to stun Red and Blue, then go up and use a Great Spin attack, damaging Red and Blue a good deal. Red and Blue come back to ST, and ST uses the Whirlwind to stun Blue, but Red comes in and hits ST a few times. ST goes back and pulls out the Whip, and disarms Red. Red tries to get his sword, but ST uses his bow and hits Red in the head, killing them. ST turns to Blue, but they are gone. ST looks around, and Blue comes down from above, killing ST. Meanwhile... Purple and Green are greeted by a Great Spin attack from BW. All three pull out their bows. Most shots fall to the ground, but a few hit BW. The three give up and Green and Purple split up. BW uses the Sand Rod to stun Purple and the Fire Rod to hit Green. BW uses the Pegasus boots and dashes to Green as he falls. Green is stabbed in the heart, and dies. Blue rejoins with Purple and intense music plays. Blue and Purple rush BW, but BW uses his Ice Rod and freezes both. BW goes over to Blue and beheads them, but Purple had broken free and got a few hits on BW. The two separate, and Purple pulls out the Chain Chomp. Purple set it loose, but BW stayed put. Just when the Chain Chomp got close, BW used the TOrnado rod to stun it, then used the Hammer to crush it. Purple, in a last-ditch effort, used the Magnet to bring BW to him while holding out his sword. BW was stunned, and got hit squarely in the chest by Purple. Purple put the magnet away, and got stabbed by BW. BW revealed his shirt to show the Red Mail was only dented. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Oh, why hello there four swords fans! Please don't hurt us... Wiz: The Hero of Trains stood no chance whatsoever due to his abysmal arsenal and sub-average swordplay. The New Hero of Hyrule and the Hero of the Four Sword were a close match. Boomstick: But in the end, The New Hero of Hyrule won because he could stun and attack a large amount of opponents with his arsenal. Wiz: The winner is The New Hero of Hyrule.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Battle Royales